Ghost!
by Gita Safira
Summary: Syuting MV digudang sekolah? "Aish. Udah, gue tau dimana kita kabur,"/"Gue? Pingsan?"/"... Ngomong sekali lagi, gue jejelin boneka annabelle lo."/"Hyung, lo juga liat apa yang gue liat?"/"HYUNG TANCEP GASSSSSSS!"/"...Gedung nya kenapa serem gini?"/"Ka- Kalau kosong, yang tadi gue liat, apaan?"/"... Gak ada angin kan tadi?"/"Tunggu, Baekhyun ge?"/ EXO Official couple here! Oneshoot!


Judul : Ghost?!

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Horror yekali ._. humor wk :3

Pairing : ChenMin! HunHan! KrisTao! SuLay! ChanBaek! KaiSoo!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! Bahasa campuk aduk! Typo(s)! Etc.

This is EXO Yaoi Fanfiction!

Hate it? Better you go away now n.n

Just for fun. Why so serious guys? ^^

Happy reading ^^

-00-

"HAH?! SYUTING MV?!"

"Iya syuting MV."

"Tapi kenapa musti besok malem? Asdfghjkl," Chen ngomel. Manager muter matanya. "Mana gue tau! Pihak SM udah bikin jadwal besok malem kalian syuting MV."

"... Syuting nya dimana?" tanya Kris.

"**Shindongshin Industrial High School.**"

**JLEGERRRRRRRRRRR**

"LO SERIUS, HYUNG?!" Member EXO teriak bareng-bareng. Muka mereka udah kayak lifelesss. Manager ngangguk.

"GUE GAMAOOOO!" member EXO teriak lagi.

_PLETAKKK_

"CURUT! DIEM LO PADA! Lo kata gue mau kalian syuting disono, hah? Mana malem lagi. Dan besok hari Kamis. **KAMIS**! Perlu lo inget tuh!"

"Lo juga kenapa main terima aja lokasi syuting nya disitu? Asdfghjkl. Lo kan manager, seharusnya bisa protes dulu," Suho ngomel. Manager hela nafas. "Kalau bisa, udah gue pindahin lokasi syuting kalian. TAPI MEREKA MAKSA BRAY! Mana udah setuju aja mereka sama pihak sekolahnya. GIMANA GUE BISA PROTES?!"

_Krik krik..._

Manager hela nafas lagi. "Udah, lo pada _positive thinking_ aja. Gak bakal ada apa-apa nantinya. Woles aja. Gue tinggal dulu, ye? Istirahat sudah sana. Siapin mental buat besok."

_BRAK_

Dan manager keluar dari dorm mereka.

"... Mereka seriusan mau kita bikin MV disono?" tanya Xiumin pelan.

"Gile... Gue gamau syuting disana seriusan," kata Tao sambil ngegidik.

Suho ngehela nafas. "Mau gimana lagi? Pihak SM juga udah setuju sama pihak sekolahnya. Dan belum lagi tadi gue nguping, pihak sekolah awalnya gak mau kita syuting disana. Apalagi kita syuting di gudangnya. Tapi, pihak SM maksa. Dan yah... inilah hasilnya."

"Gudangnya udah gak dibuka selama tujuh tahun, gegara ada tiga siswa yang bunuh diri disana. Belum lagi, gudang itu juga biasa dijadiin tempat pembullyan juga tempat bunuh diri sebelumnya," kata Kai. Yang lain natep Kai bingung.

"Lo tau dari mana? Lo kan bukan dari sekolah sono," tanya Chanyeol. Kai nyengir sambil nunjukkin handphonenya. "Gue habis searching, tadi."

"Jadi... Besok pertama kalinya gudang itu dibuka lagi setelah tujuh tahun ditutup?" tanya Baekhyun ngepastiin. Kai ngangguk.

"Muke gile. Kenapa haruth dithana? Kenapa haruth digudangnya? Kenapa haruth malem? Kenapa haruth hari kamith? KENAPAAAAAHHH?!" Sehun histeris sendiri. Yang lain natep Sehun datar.

"Plis, Hun, lo gak usah sampe segitu nya =_= alay, tau!" kata Luhan datar.

Sehun nyengir. "Gue takut, Luhannie hyung," Sehun meluk-meluk Luhan. "Jangan meluk-meluk gue, cadel!"

"Kalian mingkem bentar bisa gak sih? Assshh... pusing gue jadinya," raung Suho. Lay ngelus-ngelus punggung Suho. "Sabar hyung, sabar."

"Dasar lo nya aja yang udah tua," desis Chanyeol pelan.

Suho ngedelik. "HEH! GUE DENGER, GIGI!"

Kris ngerasa kesinggung. "YANG LO MAKSUD GIGI SIAPA, HAH BANTET?"

"LO DIEM ATAU GUE PANGGIL JURIG KEMARI?" raung Xiumin tiba-tiba.

_Krik krik._

Xiumin senyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagus. Bicarain dah ini gimana caranya kita ngehindarin syuting besok. Ashh... belum apa-apa gue udah ngerasa gak enak aja -_-" kata Xiumin. Yang lain ngangguk. "Gue juga ngerasa gak enak, Minseokkie hyung~~" Chen ngeringsut ngedeketin Xiumin. Xiumin masang muka datar. "Bukan waktunya buat beginian, kotak tipi!"

Kyungsoo yang dari tadi diem, ngejentikkin jarinya tiba-tiba. Semua member natep Kyungsoo. "Gimana kalau kita kabur aja ntar?"

_Krik krik_

"Kabur kemana juga, hyung? =_=" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo nyengir "Kita kabur ke dorm sunbae aja. Gampang kan?"

Ngedenger kata 'sunbae', otak sama mata Baekhyun jadi bling-bling. "KABUR KE DORM SNSD SUNBAE AJA!"

Chanyeol natep Baekhyun shock. "GUE GAK IKHLAS KITA KABUR KE SONO ;AAAA; ELO PASTI NGACANGIN GUE NTARAN HYUNG ;AAAA;"

Yang lain natep Baekhyun sama Chanyeol datar. "Ash... Udah, kabur ke Changsa aja sekalian kita," kata Lay enteng.

Giliran mata Suho yang bling-bling. "Iya, kita ke Changsa, terus gue bisa ngelamar lo disana, Xing. Kalau perlu sekalian kita kawin disono. MUAHAHAHA..."

"... Busuk akal lo, hyung =_=" desis Lay ngegeleng.

"Aish. Udah, gue tau dimana kita kabur," kata Chen tiba-tiba. "DIMANA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen nyengir. _"... Di dalem gudang Shindongshin High School aja.._"

_**BRUK**_

_**BRAK**_

_**TONG TONG /?**_

Dan Chen terkapar tak berdaya dilantai.

"Gak usah ngomong kalau kabur kesana, ge -_-" kata Tao.

"SALAH GUE APAAAA?! ;AAAAA;" Chen teriak histeris. "SALAH ELO BANYAK, KUTU!"

Chen jadi mingkem. "... Selalu gue terbully. Sabarkan hati Chen, yaowoh," Chen ngeratapin nasib nya. "Muleth gue ngeliat lo kayak begitu, hyung," Sehun ngegidik sendiri.

"Udah ah, rempong amet kayak gini aja juga. Kita kan laki, musti berani ngehadepin besok. ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN KALIAN BUKAN LAKI? KALIAN BENCIS?" tanya Kris spontan. Member EXO mingkem sambil natep Kris.

"... Njir. Bukan nya lo yang paling sering mangkal ditaman lawang setiap malem jumat, hah?" kata Kai.

"... Paling juga besok lo repot ngurus Tao noh. Mampus!" timpal Chanyeol.

Kris pouting sok-sok imut. "Kalian gitu sama gue dih."

"LO JANGAN BIKIN GUE JIJAY DEH, WUFAN GE. ASDFGHJKL MULES GUE!" raung Tao. Nyali Kris ciut. "... I- iya. Ampun, Tao."

Suho mijet pelipisnya. "Udah, kita istirahat aja sekarang. Terserah besok kita bakal jadi kayak apa. Ashh... lama-lama kalau kayak gini, gue punya keriput asdfghjkl. Nyok, Xing, kita istirahat," Intruksi Suho cepet dan nyeret Lay.

Hening...

"... Mpret mereka istirahat. Paling juga begituan dih," cibir Luhan. Sehun nyengir. "Lo mau juga, hyung? Thini gue kathih."

Dan Sehun nyeret Luhan kekamar.

"Udah, masuk kamar masing-masing," intruksi Kris.

Dan,

_BRUSHHH_

Ruang tengah kosong.

Eh, gak kosong juga sih.

Masih ada yang nangkring disana.

"_**Hihihihi..."**_

-00-

Lay sama Kyungsoo lagi asyik nangkring ditempat pangkalannya –dapur–. Baru mereka doang yang bangun. Member lain masih tepar gegara kepusingan mikir tempat syuting MV mereka.

"Hyung, hari ini... jam berapa kita syutingnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jam delapan kita udah ada disono. Jadi ya, mungkin jam setengah delapan kita berangkat."

Kyungsoo ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti. "... Hyung."

"Apa, Morgan?"

"Heh, jangan manggil gue Morgan!" protes Kyungsoo. Lay ngikik. "Iye, iye. Bawel ah. Kenapa?"

"... Gue takut. Seriusan."

_Krik krik._

Lay ngehela nafas. "Dikata gue kagak, apa? Udahlah, kayak yang manager hyung bilang kemaren, kita _positive thinking_ aje. Kalau ada jurig tiba-tiba, berarti dia fans kita," kata Lay enteng. Kyungsoo natep Lay datar. "... Sekalian aja gitu ya kita adain fansigning buat jurig =_= Ashh... Gue lagi serius juga!"

Lay ngikik. "Iye, iye. Udah ah, gak usah dibawa serius. Santai aja kali," kata Lay sambil ngelanjutin masakkannya.

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas. "Ntar kalau tiba-tiba ada jurig, terus minta tanda tangan plus foto bareng gimana? Ekspresi gue harus begimana? Gue tanda tangannya harus gimana? Perlu juga gue kasih _free hug_ buat ntu jurig?" guman Kyungsoo sambil mikir.

"Etdah =_= tadi katanya takut, ngapa sekarang malah mikir mau kasih _free hug_ segala? Edan dasar," Lay ngegeleng. Kyungsoo nyengir. "Gue setengah takut, setengah _excited_, hyung. Ash... kalau sampai iye, berarti kita terkenal banget sampe jurig aja jadi fans kita. MUAHAHAHAHA..."

"... Njir. Polusi udara lo =_= udah ah, gue bangunin Joonmyun hyung dulu. Lo jaga ini masakkan gue. Sampai gosong, muka lo gue bikin makin mirip Morgan," kata Lay, terus ngeloyor pergi.

Kyungsoo ngegidikkin bahunya gak peduli sambil ngelanjutin masak.

_CYURRRR /?_

Suara air ngacir dikamar mandi. Kyungsooo yang tadi lagi joget-joget, jadi diem. _'Siapa dikamar mandi? Lay hyung kan tadi langsung kekamarnya. Member lain juga gak mungkin. Mereka mana bisa bangun kalau enggak dibangunin. Manager hyung? Dia bilang ntar siang baru kemari. JADI ITU DIKAMAR MANDI SIAPA? ;AAAAA;'_

"H- hyung... Lay hyung... Ja- jangan nakutin gue," guman Kyungsoo rada-rada gemeter.

"..."

"... Lay hyung?"

"..."

"... Jir. Udah, tenang lo Kyungsoo. Siapa tau member lain dengan keajaiban bisa bangun sendiri. Ya, siapa tau. Fyuhhh~" Kyungsoo ngehela nafas.

_PRANGG_

Gelas yang ada dimeja makan jatuh, ngebuat Kyungsoo tambah gemeteran dan gak berani ngeliat kearah gelas yang jatuh.

"... Kamfret! Itu siapa yang mecahin gelas? Asdfghjkl syuting ntar malem, kok sekarang udah ngerasa horror begini? Lay hyung cepet dateng ;AAAAAAA;" Kyungsoo udah gelagapan. Dia pengen lari, tapi gak bisa. Seakan ada yang nahan dia buat tetep berdiri didapur.

"Mampus ini kenapa kaki gue gak bisa lari. Mampus kamfret! TOLONG GUEEEEHHHHH ;AAAAAA;"

_PLUK_

Ada yang megang pundak Kyungsoo. "Ka- Kamfret! I- ini siapa? Ja- jangan main-main sama gue. Mampus! Mati gue," Kyungsoo tambah gemeteran.

"... Hyung..."

Dan...,

_**BRUKKK**_

Kyungsoo pingsan.

"HEYYAAH HYUNG! ;AAAAA; LO NGAPA PINGSAN BEGINI?! QAQ INI GUE JONGIN OY! TTATT"

.

.

"DEKILLLLLLLLLLL! LO NGAPAIN KYUNGSOO HAH?! ;AAAA; ASDFGHJKL INI KENAPA BISA SAMPE PINGSAN BEGINI?! KITA SYUTING HARI INI OY!" aum Suho frustasi. Gile aje, baru dibangunin tadi, dia udah denger Kai ngejerit aja dari dapur. Padahal dia baru aja mau begituan sama Lay -,-

"Ma- Mana gue tau, hyung! Wa- waktu gue nepuk pundak Kyungsoo hyung, tiba-tiba aja dia pingsan," kata Kai gemeteran.

"TERUS ITU SIAPA YANG MECAHIN GELAS?! QAQ" tanya Lay ikutan gak nyante. Kai ngegidik. "Gu- Gue gak tau. Tadi, gue gak ada nyenggol gelas. Ciusan," Kai ngebela diri.

"Joonmyun, Xing, lo berdua bisa mingkem bentar gak, sih? Ini Kyungsoo belum bangun, denger lo berdua ngomel-ngomel, gue jadi sakit kepala! Ash... Oy Jongdae, cari pengharum apa kek gitu biar si Kyungsoo cepet bangun," suruh Xiumin.

"Pengharum apaan? Cara instan noh, si Dekil suruh ketekkin Kyungsoo. Bangun dah ntu anak," kata Chen sambil ngedorong Kai. "APAAN MAKSUD LO, KOTAK TIPI?!"

Chen nyengir. "Canda, Ngong."

"Ashh... =_= gue lagi serius juga," guman Xiumin.

"... Kyungsoo kalau gak bangun-bangun sampe nanti manager datang, kita bisa gak jadi syuting, dong?" celetuk Chanyeol.

_Hening..._

"PINTER LO NDOL!" kor member EXO minus Kai.

"Lo pada ngarepin Kyungsoo hyung kagak bangun-bangun apa? =_=" guman Kai. Dia noleh ke Kyungsoo yang masih anteng pingsan. Dia ngusap-ngusap tangan Kyungsoo. "Hyung... Bangun dong hyung... Gapapa deh ntar lo mencak-mencak gue gegara kagetin lo tadi, tapi, _pleaseeee_ begete, lo bangun dulu..." muka Kai udah penuh sama ingus. DRAMA MULAI =_=

"... Jujur ye, gue geli denger omongan lo, Dekil," Tao ngegidik sendiri. Kai ngedelik. "Diem lo, kutu!"

_CLING CLING /?_

Kyungsoo ngebuka matanya pelan. "Jo- Jongin?"

Kai noleh. Muka dia langsung bling-bling. "HYUNG ;AAAAAA;"

"Idih =_= najes gue ngeliat Dekil mukanya bececeran ingus gitu," guman Luhan ngegeleng.

"Lo bisa mingkem gak sih, hyung? Gue lagi bahagia juga =_=" guman Kai, dia noleh lagi ke Kyungsoo. "HYUNG KENAPA TADI PINGSAN?! QAQ"

"Hah?!" mata Kyungsoo jadi tambah bulat. "Gue? Pingsan?" tanyanya lagi.

Dia mikir.

'_Pingsan? Bentar, bentar, tadi air kamar mandi ngucur tiba-tiba, gelas pecah, ada yang nepuk pundak gue...'_

"Tunggu, yang nepuk pundak gue siapa?"

Kai ngacung tangan sambil nyengir. "Gue, hyung. Hehehe..."

Kyungsoo loading bentar...

.

.

.

"JADI ELO YANG BIKIN GUE KAGET SAMPE PINGSAN TADI?! SIALAN LO DEKILLLL!"

Kai masang muka cengo. "EH, EH, SALAH GUE APA CUMA NEPUK PUNDAK ELO DOANGGGGG ;AAAAA;"

"DOANG?! LO CUMA NEPUK PUNDAK GUE DOANG?! DUSTA! LO KAN YANG MECAHIN GELAS SAMA NYALAIN AIR DIKAMAR MANDI!" semprot Kyungsoo lengkap pake hujan lokal ke muka Kai.

"Jir =_= gak usah pake hujan juga lo ngomongnya, hyung. CIUSAN GUE CUMA NEPUK PUNDAK LO DOANG. GUE GAK NGERTI SAMA GELAS YANG PECAH JUGA AIR KAMAR MANDI YANG TIBA-TIBA NYALA! QAQ"

"Etdah =_= Kyungsoo lo woles dulu napa. Biarin si Dekil cerita dulu. Jangan main tabok pake remote tipi aje. Udah tau ntu remote susah dicari juga ashh..." lerai Kris sambil ngehalangin Kyungsoo ngelempar remote tipi ke Kai.

Ngerasa Kyungsoo udah rada tenang, Kai mulai ngomong. "Gue cuma nepuk pundak lo doang, hyung. Ciusan! Gak cius, lo boleh jadiin gue uke lo– EH GUE NGOMONG APAAN?! ;AA;"

Sehun ngakak. "NYIAHAHAHA... Gue gabitha bayangin elo jadi uke, Ngong. Lawak pathti HAHAHAHA..."

_PLETAKKK_

Luhan ngegaplok Sehun pake majalah. "Edan! Lagi serius juga main ngakak aja lo, Hun =_=" guman Luhan ngegeleng. "Lanjut, Dekil!"

Kai ngedehem. "Jadi... intinya gue gak ada nyenggol gelas atau nyalain air dikamar mandi. Gue gak tau apa-apa tentang ntu, hyung. Gue kali ini gak bohong kok."

Kyungsoo masih tetep mingkem. Kai jadi gemeteran.

"Eh, Kyungsoo, lo ngomong nape. Dari tadi mingkem mulu," suruh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas panjang. "Kalau bukan elo... Jadi siapa yang tadi mecahin gelas sama nyalain air dikamar mandi? Member yang lain masih tidur, Jongin. Lay hyung juga lagi bangunin Suho hyung. Dan lo tau, Lay hyung sama Suho hyung gak mungkin langsung keluar kamar gitu aja tanpa pemanasan."

Lay blushing. Suho ngikik. "Nyiahaha... Tau aja lo aktifitas gue sama Lay, Kyung. HAHAHA..."

"Diem atau gue bikin lo tambah pendek, Joonmyun?" ancem Kris. Suho mingkem lagi.

Kai ngehela nafas. "Iye, itu juga gue tau, hyung. Tapi ciusan, gue cuma nepuk pundak lo doang, gak ada lebih macem mecahin gelas atau nyeloyor kekamar mandi. Lo percaya gue, hyung?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo langsung mingkem. Dia sebenernya setengah percaya sama Kai. "Gue bingung, Jongin."

_Hening..._

Suasana jadi rada tegang plus rada horror.

"Eh, ini cuma perasaan gue atau memang lagi ada yang merhatiin kita?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba sambil megang lehernya.

"... Gue juga ngerasa," guman Baekhyun.

Member EXO jadi rada tegang.

"... Lo pada jangan bikin takut, plis," Suho udah ngeringsut ngedeketin Lay.

Sehun ngelirik ke rak sepatu mereka yang ada didekat pintu dorm. Dia ngerasa aneh disitu. _'Ah, enggak! Cuma perathaan gue aja pathti.'_

Luhan nyernyit ngeliat Sehun. "Hun, lo ngeliatin apaan?"

"Hah?!" Sehun sadar lagi. "Oh, enggak. Cuma tadi gue ngeratha ada yang... Engh... Lupakan lah. Gak ada apa-apa, kok," kata Sehun sambil nyengir.

Chen ikut-ikutan ngelirik ke rak sepatu. Dia ngernyit terus ngangguk ngerti. "Oh... Gue tau maksud lo, Hun."

Kris sekarang jadi ngernyit. "Ey! Kalian ngomongin apaan sih?" tanya nya.

Chen ngegeleng. "Enggak... Cuma ada yang– humphm?!" Mulut Chen tiba-tiba dibekap sama Sehun.

"Lo jangan kathih tau, hyung! Ntar mereka jadi takut lagi!" bisik Sehun sambil ngelepas bekapannya dimulut Chen.

"Jir! Tangan lo habis megang apaan, hah? Muke gile bau amet =_= lo tadi boker terus kagak cuci tangan apa?" kata Chen. Sehun nyengir. "Nyiehehehe... Tadi gue habith nyemprotin parfum ketangan gue. Harum yekan?"

"Harum apaan =_= bau gitu dihh..." Chen ngegidik.

"Ash... Kalian berdua ngomong apaan, sih? Jongdae, apaan maksud Sehun tadi?" tanya Xiumin. Chen ngegeleng sambil nyengir. "Enggak. Gapapa kok hyung. Gak usah khawatir."

"Udah ah, Kyungsoo, lo istirahat aja dulu. Biar gue sama Joonmyun hyung yang nyiapin sarapan," kata Lay. Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Gapapa, hyung? Err... Hati-hati aje kalau Suho hyung tiba-tiba grepe-grepe lo..."

Suho nge-smirk. "Ide bagus lo, Kyungsoo. HAHAHA... Nyok, Xing, kita nyiapin sarapan," Suho ngakak terus langsung ngeret Lay kedapur.

"... Dasar bantet idiot!" guman Baekhyun ngegeleng. Dia gak sengaja merhatiin kearah bawah meja makan.

"Hah?!" Baekhyun ngegeleng sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya.

Chanyeol ngernyit ngeliat Baekhyun. "Hyung, lo gapapa?"

Baekhyun langsung refleks meluk Chanyeol. "Yeol... Bilang mata gue lagi ada masalah. It- Itu apaan dibawah meja?" bisik Baekhyun sambil nyembunyiin kepalanya didada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tambah ngernyit. Dia ikutan ngelirik kebawah meja makan. Dan sekarang, dia ikut gemeteran. "Hy- Hyung... Ma- mata gue lagi ada masalah juga kayaknya."

"It- itu... Gak mungkin kan kalau...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SADAKO?!"**

-00-

"HOAMMMMMM..." Kai nge-hoam sendiri di van. Mereka lagi otw ke lokasi syuting.

Keliatan gak ada muka-muka semangat dari member EXO. Kerjaan mereka dari tadi kalau enggak nge-hoam, diem, ngegoda uke mereka masing-masing.

Dan btw, mereka udah ngelupain kejadian didorm tadi pagi.

Kecuali Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang masih rada parno.

"Hyung, kita jadi syuting, nih?" tanya Chen sambil nyolek manager mereka yang lagi nyetir. Manager ngangguk doang.

"Tapi, kok, cuma dua kameramen doang yang ngikut? Kru sama staff yang lain pada kemana?" tanya Luhan. Manager ngegeleng. "Dua kameramen sama enam kru udah disono. Cordi-sshi juga udah disana lagi nyiapin pakaian kalian. Ashh... dasar aja pihak SM sedeng cuma ngirim dua kameramen sama enam kru doang."

Sehun ngernyit. "Kok gitu amet? Jangan-jangan mereka pada takut thyuting dithana?" Dan Kai tiba-tiba ngakak. "Doh, Hun, please itu syuting, buka thyuting. Dasar cadel Aokakakaka..."

"Rese lo, dekil! Diem aja bisa gak, thih? Main nyambung aja!" kata Sehun kesel. Kai melet-melet.

"Ashh... Kalian berdua gak bisa mingkem apa?" tanya Manager ngelirik Kai sama Sehun dari kaca spion. Matanya gak sengaja ngeliat Baekhyun sama Chanyeol yang dari tadi diem gak banyak ngomong. "Oy Byun, Park, lo berdua kenapa? Tumben-tumbenan diem. Kesambet apa?"

Baekhyun sama Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Enggak. Cuma lagi males ngomong doang," Kata Baekhyun. Manager jadi ngernyit. "Lo berdua lagi ada masalah?"

Baekhyun sama Chanyeol ngegeleng lagi. "Enggak. Kepo amet sih, lo, hyung. Udah fokus nyetir aja sono," suruh Chanyeol. Dia ngelirik Baekhyun yang lagi senderan dibahunya. "Hyung, lo gak enak badan?"

"Enggak, gue gapapa, kok. Cuma, ya... Masih rada parno aja gegara tadi," kata Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol ngangguk. Dia sama Baekhyun sepakat enggak ngasih tau member lain tentang kejadian yang tadi. '_Cukup gue sama Baekhyun hyung doang yang jadi kayak gini, member lain jangan,_' pikir Chanyeol.

Dilain sisi, Kris udah pasrah bajunya dijadiin korban air mata sama ingus Tao.

"HUWEE GEGE TTATT GUE GAMAOOOOO..." Tao teriak histeris. Kris gelagapan. "Eh, eh, udah jangan tambah mewek lo, Tao. Iya udah, gak bakal ada apa-apa ntar disana. Siapa tau disana tiba-tiba ada barbie gitu? Atau boneka panda minta tanda tangan elo yekan? Udah jangan tambah mewek..." bujuk Kris. Dan Tao makin histeris. "ITU LEBIH SEREMIN KALAU TIBA-TIBA ADA BARBIE ATAU BONEKA PANDA NGEDATENGIN GUE SAMA MINTA TANDA TANGAN GUE, GEGEEEEEE TTATT"

Kris ngehela nafas panjang. Dia megang kedua pundak Tao sambil natep Tao serius. "... Gege..."

"Tao, lo gak usah takut, oke? Gue ada disamping elo, tenang aja, ya?"

Tao ngangguk pelan. Dia udah agak tenang dikit. Kris ngehela nafas sambil senyum ke Tao.

"Idih... Sok so sweet idihh..." celetuk Chen sambil ngegidik. Kris natep Chen tajem. "Diem lo, kupret!"

Xiumin ngehela nafas terus narik kerah baju Chen. "Lo diem plis, Jongdae. Member lain lagi gak ada semangat buat syuting kali ini, tetep aja ya elo ngejailin mereka. Liat kondisi dong kalau mau ngejailin," kata Xiumin pake muka melas. Chen yang gak kuat ngeliat muka Xiumin melas macem gitu, akhirnya diem juga.

"Ma- maaf, hyung. Gue cuma mau ngusir rasa takut gue aja. Ngejailin member lain itu termasuk cara buat ngusir rasa takut gue," kata Chen pelan. Xiumin ngehela nafas terus megang tangan Chen sambil senyum. "Iya, gue ngerti, kok. Tapi, lo musti liat keadaan member lain juga. Mereka butuh jernihin otak dulu sebentar."

Suho yang dari tadi merhatiin Chen sama Xiumin, jadi ngegidik sendiri. "Jah =_= Dari tadi kek Minseok hyung nyuruh Chen diem. Dasar aja Chen cuma nurutin kata-kata Minseok hyung, Minseok hyung kan pawangnya ya..." Guman Suho pelan. Dia ngelirik Lay yang dari tadi cuma diem sambil ngedengerin lagu. Dia nyomot bagian kanan headset Lay, terus masang ditelinga kanan nya. Lay yang ngerasa enggak keberatan, cuma senyum doang ke Suho.

Suho ngeringsut sambil meluk pinggang Lay. Lay cuma ngikik. "Idih, hyung... Lo ngapa jadi manja begini?" tanya Lay. Suho nyengir. "Gapapa, dong. Gue lagi pengen manja-manjaan sama lo, Xing."

Dan tiba-tiba Suho ngernyit, dan Lay buru-buru ngambil handphonya buat ganti lagu.

"... Xing, ngapa diganti?" tanya Suho. Lay nyengir canggung. "Gu- gue lagi gak mau denger ntu lagu aja, hyung."

"Tapi gue mau denger. Ash... Sini handphone lo," Suho ngerebut handphone Lay. Lay kaget. "Ja- Jangan, hyung! QAQ"

Dan...,

Suho udah tenggelam didalam khayalannya sambil ngedenger lagu _**TROUBLEMAKER**_.

'_Ash... enak kali ya ini gue lagi dikamar berdua sama Yixing, terus kita berdua ngedance ini lagu. SURGA DUNIA KAWAN!'_

Lay nepok jidatnya. Dia cuma bisa pasrah aja ntar ilernya Suho netes di bangku van.

Luhan yang duduk didepan dan gak sengaja noleh kebelakang, jadi cengo ngeliat iler Suho udah netes.

"Setdah, Joonmyun ngapa ileran begitu?" tanyanya shock. Lay nyengir. "Udah, Ge, gak usah diurusin ini orang bantet, sono mesra-mesraan aja sama Sehun."

Luhan geleng-geleng kepala aja ngeliatnya. _'__Pasangan aneh,__'_ pikirnya. Dia ngelirik kearah Sehun yang lagi serius sama handphonenya.

"Hun, lo ngapain?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun noleh sambil nyengir. "... Hehehe... Thmth-an thama Miranda Kerr..."

Dan Luhan sakit telinga ngedengernya. "... Se- serah, Hun! Capek gue."

Sehun nahan ngakak. "Canda, hyung. Gue lagi main harvetht -harvest- moon juga."

"Mau lo main barbie juga bodo amat gue," bales Luhan sinis.

"Kalau gue main thama lo, gimana, hyung?" Tanya Sehun pake muka bling-bling.

"... Ngomong sekali lagi, gue jejelin boneka annabelle lo."

"Gue becanda juga, hyung ;AAAA;"

Luhan cuma natep Sehun datar sambil ngelirik keluar jendela van.

'_Hujan ya... Langitnya malem ini juga rada serem...__' _Batin Luhan sambil ngegidik takut.

Pas mobil lagi berhenti gegara lampu merah, mata Luhan gak sengaja ngelirik kearah toko kecil berlantai dua, gelap, dan serasa banyak aura gak enak disana.

Luhan iseng ngelirik kearah balkon dilantai dua toko itu.

Mata Luhan kemudian jadi bulat O_O

"... Gu- Gue salah liat, ya?" Gumannya pelan sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"Hyung, lo juga liat apa yang gue liat?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang posisinya emang disebelah kanan Luhan.

"Lo liat apaan?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

"Cewek, rambut panjang, kulit pucat, baju putih, lagi diam duduk diatas balkon sana, kan?" Tebak Kyungsoo pake suara pelan. Luhan ngangguk.

"Gu- Gue takut, Kyung," bisik Luhan.

"Ash... Kayaknya bakal lama kita kejebak di jalan ini. Macet gila dih... Polisi juga lama ngatur jalannya," kata Manager sambil ngelirik kearah jalanan.

"Hyung, telpon pihak sekolahnya sama kru yang lain, gih. Bilang kita agak telat kesana," suruh Kris. Manager cuma ngangguk.

Dan Luhan sama Kyungsoo udah gemeteran berdua. "Di- dia ngelirik ke kita, Kyung... Gi- gimana nih?" Tanya Luhan gemeteran sambil megang tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Gu- gue gak tau, hyung. Sialan pake macet juga lagi," bales Kyungsoo gak kalah pelan.

Luhan ngelirik kearah Manager. "Hy- hyung, bi- bisa cepet, gak? Gu- gue takut," pinta Luhan.

Manager sama member lain ngernyit ngedenger omongan Luhan.

"Lo takut kenapa, Han?" Tanya Manager sambil noleh kebelakang, kearah Luhan sama Kyungsoo yang udah gemeteran setengah mampus.

Jari Kyungsoo perlahan nunjuk kearah toko serem itu, tepatnya kelantai dua. "I- Itu..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HYUNG TANCEP GASSSSSSS ;AAAAAAA;"

_BRUSHHHHHHHH_

Van mereka langsung melaju cepet pas ada kesempatan.

Sementara itu, sosok yang ada dilantai dua toko serem itu cuma senyum ngeri.

"_**Hihihihi...**__**"**_

-00-

_**CKRIITTTT**_

"Lo pada kagak napa-napa kan?" tanya Manager sambil ngelirik kebelakang.

Member EXO udah kayak gak bernyawa aja. Pada keringet dingin semua sama gemeteran. Belum lagi, mereka juga spot jantung gegara manager ngebut dijalan. Untung gak kena tilang.

"Me- Menurut lo, hyung?" tanya Kai masih rada gemeter.

Kris yang udah sadar sepenuhnya, noleh keluar jendela. "... Gedung nya kenapa serem gini?" gumannya.

"Lo pada masuk kedalam sana. Gue markir van dulu. Ntar langsung ke depan gudang aja, gudangnya ada dipaling belakang. Lo lurus aja dari lorong ini. Disana kru yang lain pada nunggu," suruh manager. Member EXO dengan gak ikhlas, turun dari van sambil berteduh didalem lorong sekolah.

"Dingin..." guman Baekhyun. Chanyeol refleks megang tangan Baekhyun sambil senyum. "Ye- Yeol..."

"Serem ya suasananya. Masih hujan lagi..." kata Lay pelan. Yang lain ngangguk.

"... Juga, ini lampu lorongnya redup-redup lagi," timpal Kyungsoo.

Suho sama Kris ngehela nafas. "Udah, ayo kita cari gudangnya. Lebih cepet kita selesai syuting, lebih cepat juga kita istirahat," intuksi Suho. Biar gimana pun, dia itu leader, musti ngemimpin membernya.

_Krik krik krik_

Gak ada yang berani ngomong. Hening semua. Mereka jalan lurus tanpa merhatiin kiri kanan belakang.

_**WUSHHHHH**_

_**BRAKKK**_

"HYAAAAAA ;AAAAA;" Yang lain ngejerit gegara ada angin tiba-tiba, belum lagi, ada pintu yang tiba-tiba ketutup sendiri.

"Heh, jangan ribut lo pada. Cuma angin doang tadi. Udah, lanjut jalan," kata Kris.

"Ini... Gudangnya dimana? Perasaan ini lorong kayak kagak ada ujungnya," kata Kai. Kris ngegidik doang. "Sabar aja, paling juga bentar lagi."

"Urgh..." erang Xiumin sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya. Chen ngernyit sambil natep Xiumin khawatir. "Hyung, lo gapapa?" tanya Chen. Xiumin ngangguk sambil senyum kecil. "Gapapa, kok. Cuma, gue ngerasa rada ngantuk aja. Padahal tadi udah minum kopi."

Chen ngernyit. "Yakin gapapa?" tanya Chen ngepastiin. Xiumin ngangguk lagi. "Iya, gapapa, kok. Gak usah khawatir, Jongdae."

"OY!"

Member EXO yang tadi jalan sambil nempel satu sama lain, sekarang jadi senyum lega sehabis ketemu beberapa kru yang nangkring didepan gudang.

"Kalian cepet ganti baju, gih. Cordi-sshi udah nunggu kalian noh, dikelas 2-3. Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi. Ini MV musti cepet selesai," suruh salah satu kru. Member EXO cuma ngangguk doang sambil masuk kelas 2-3.

-00-

"Tunggu dulu disini. Kru yang lain masih nyiapin pencahayaan buat di gudang," suruh salah satu kru. Member EXO cuma ngangguk doang sambil anteng nunggu diluar gudang.

'_Sehun..._'

"HAH?!" Sehun ngejerit tiba-tiba. Luhan yang ada disampingnya, ngernyit. "Lo ngape, Hun?"

Sehun geleng-geleng sambil ngelus lehernya. "Tadi... Gue denger thuara _Eomma_ gue, hyung."

"Hah?!" Luhan jadi cengo. "Lo seriusan? Emak lo kan lagi dirumah, Hun. Kagak mungkin ah," kata Luhan. Tapi, ngeliat raut muka Sehun yang serius, ngebuat Luhan jadi ngerasa gak enak.

"Gue tau, hyung, emak gue lagi dirumah. Tapi... Therius tadi kayak ada yang ngebithikkin gue," Sehun ngambil nafas dulu. "Dan thuaranya... mirip thama emak gue," lanjut Sehun pake nada serius.

Luhan nelan ludah. "Ja- jangan bikin gue takut, Hun," kata Luhan pelan sambil meluk lengan Sehun.

"Lupain, hyung. Mungkin cuma perathaan gue aja," kata Sehun sambil ngelus rambut Luhan.

Luhan ngangguk. Matanya gak sengaja ngeliat kejendela gudang.

_**BRUSHHH**_

"HAH?!" sekarang giliran Luhan yang ngejerit.

"Lo ngapa, hyung?" tanya Sehun kaget.

Luhan gak merduliin pertanyaan Sehun, dia ngelirik ke kru yang ada dideketnya sekarang. "Hyung, gudang lagi kosong, kan?" tanya Luhan. Ntu Kru ngernyit terus ngangguk. "Iye, ngapa?"

Mata Luhan langsung kosong tiba-tiba. "Ka- Kalau kosong, yang tadi gue liat, apaan?"

"HAH?!" Sehun sama ntu Kru ngejerit.

"Hah hoh hah hoh aja dari tadi, ngapa juga kalian?" tanya Suho sambil ngedeketin mereka.

"Joonmyun, lo ngeliat didalem gudang ada orang, gak?" tanya Luhan. Suho ngernyit. "Hah? Kagak tuh. Dari tadi juga gue yang didekat pintu gudang bareng Lay, gak ngeliat orang masuk atau keluar dari gudang."

Luhan jadi keringet dingin. Dia ngeringsut ngedeketin Sehun. "H- Hun... Gu- Gue takut..."

"Lo mungkin cuma thalah liat kali, hyung. Udah, gapapa kok," kata Sehun coba nenangin Luhan.

"Ta- Tapi, Hun, tadi gue jelas banget ngeliatnya..." Luhan udah gemeteran.

Sehun ngegeleng sambil meluk Luhan. "Cuma perathaan lo aja, hyung. Gak uthah terlalu dipikirin."

"Han, lo jangan ngomong macem-macem dulu, deh. Bentar lagi kita syuting. Jangan bikin konsentrasi member lain buyar gegara omongan lo tadi. Gue tau, lo takut. Bukan cuma lo yang takut, semua disini juga takut. Jadi, jaga omongan aja. Jangan bikin tambah takut yang lain," Manager tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Ta- Tapi..."

"Gak ada tapi-tapian, Han. Udah, gue ngecheck yang lain dulu udah siap atau belum. Lo sama yang lain nunggu disini," kata manager sambil ngeloyor pergi.

_Krik krik krik._

Kris sama Suho ngehela nafas. "Manager bener, kalian pada jangan ngomong yang macem-macem dulu. Konsentrasi sama MV dulu. Jangan mikirin yang lain," kata Kris sambil natep membernya satu-satu.

Suho ngangguk. "Bener kata Kris hyung sama manager hyung. Jangan mikir sama ngomong yang macem-macem. Pikirin aja satu; ini MV harus musti kudu cepet selesai."

"Tumben amet lo berdua kayak gini, hyung," kata Kai sambil nyengir.

"Errr... Gue lagi gak mood buat bercandaan sekarang, dekil! Gue lagi serius!" semprot Suho sambil ngegaplok Kai pake sepatunya.

"Jir! Anarkis lo main sepatu segala dasar," raung Kai.

"Lo bilang lagi gak mood bercandaan, tapi tetep aja ngegaplok Jongin," guman Lay. Suho nyengir kuda doang.

"... Ada yang mau ke toilet kagak?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba. Member lain ngernyit sambil mandang Tao. "Lo kebelet?" tebak Xiumin. Tao ngangguk. Dan semua member nepok jidat massal.

"Udah ah, sama gue aja. Gue juga rada kebelet," Baekhyun langsung nyeret Tao, Chanyeol, sama Kris ke toilet.

"Oy Baekhyun hyung! Lo ngapa nyeret Chanyeol sama Kris hyung juga?" tanya Chen pake nada tinggi.

"Nemenin gue sama Tao!" bales Baekhyun.

Member yang lain ngehela nafas.

Untung jarak toiletnya deket.

.

.

"Oy, lo berdua udah belum?" tanya Chanyeol sambil kipas-kipas sendiri didepan kaca.

"Bentar lagi!" bales Baekhyun sama Tao bareng.

Chanyeol ngelirik Kris yang dari tadi mengo sendiri sambil natep handphonenya.

"Oy, lo ngapa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil namplok pundak Kris.

"Gak usah pake namplok bisa?" tanya Kris make muka datar. Chanyeol nyengir. "Nyiehehe... Maap, hyung. Lo ngapa dah mengo sendiri sampe ntu iler mau netes aja? Jijay tauk."

"Kepo amet lo. Udah ah diem aja," bales Kris sinis. Dia balik natep handphonenya sambil jongkok depan wastafel. Chanyeol nyuri-nyuri pandang kehandphone Kris.

"_WTF?_ LO BACA APAAN, HYUNG?! OY TAO! BAHAYA NOH WUFAN ELO BACA YANG ANEH-ANEH!" Chanyeol tereak tiba-tiba.

"APAAA?!" Tao bales tereak dari dalem toilet.

Dan Kris udah ngegaplok Chanyeol pake galon yang tiba-tiba muncul /?

"Fitnah lo, Ndol =_= Gue lagi baca ff nc KrisTao juga. JANGAN PERCAYA SAMA INI ORANG IDIOT, TAO BEBEB QAQ" bales Kris pake tereak juga.

_**BRAKKK**_

Baekhyun sama Tao tiba-tiba keluar. Tao buru-buru ngambil handphone Kris. Mata Baekhyun natep Chanyeol yang udah ngenes dilantai. "ELO NGAPAIN CHANYEOL, BULE BENCIS?!" aum Baekhyun. Kris nyengir. "Cuma gue gaplok pake galon doang kok. NYIEHEHEHE..."

"CUMA?! LO MAU GUE GAPLOK PAKE JU–"

_**BRAKKK**_

"... rig..."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao sama Kris ngelirik kearah salah satu pintu toilet yang ketutup sendiri.

"... Gak ada angin kan tadi?" tanya Tao pelan.

_**CKLEK CKLEK.**_

Lampu ditoilet jadi mati hidup mati hidup mulu.

Kris ngelirik yang lain. "... Lo mikir apa yang gue pikirin?"

Tao, Chanyeol, sama Baekhyun diem bentar, terus ngangguk. Kris udah ngasih aba-aba.

Satu...

Dua...

Ti...

.

.

.

.

.

GA!

"KABORRRRRRR!"

_**WUSSHHHH**_

_**BRAKKKKKK**_

Mereka udah lari keluar toilet.

Sementara itu, disalah satu ruang toilet,

Ada cowok, kulit pucat, mata merah, muka hancur, lagi senyum.

"_**Hahahaha..."**_

-00-

_**CKRITTTTTT**_

_**SRETTTT**_

Xiumin, Luhan, Kai, sama Sehun udah megang kerah baju belakang Baekhyun, Tao, Kris, sama Chanyeol yang lari-lari dilorong kagak make rem.

Suho ngegaplok kepala mereka pake majalah punya cameramen. "Kalau lari, pake rem!" semprotnya.

Nafas mereka berempat udah ngos-ngosan.

"Ta- Tadi... Hah, hah..." Tao ngatur nafas dulu.

"Tadi apaan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"A- Ada... Hosh, hosh..." Baekhyun ikut ngatur nafas.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Luhan.

"I- Itu... Hahh, hosh..." Chanyeol ngikut-ngikut ngatur nafas.

"Itu apaan?" tanya Sehun udah rada kesel.

"Ta- Tadi... Hah, hah... A- Ada... Hosh, hosh... I- Itu..." Kris bicara gagap

"Lo ngomong yang jelas napa! Bikin gondok aja!" semprot Chen.

"Siapa suruh lari kagak pake rem! Rasain noh ngos-ngosan sendiri!" kata Lay sinis sambil ngebawain mereka minuman. "Noh, minum dulu!"

Ngerasa udah kagak ngos-ngosan lagi, Kris mulai muncul suaranya. "Tadi, ditoilet, tiba-tiba aja pintunya ketutup!"

Tao ngangguk. "Padahal kagak ada angin sama sekali!"

"Juga, lampunya mati hidup mati hidup sendiri!" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Makanya kita lari kagak make rem," lanjut Chanyeol.

Lay ngernyit. "Lo aja kali yang gak nyadar ada angin," katanya anteng. Mereka berempat ngegeleng. "Gue yakin waktu tadi kagak ada angin sama sekali, ge!" kata Tao yakin.

"Terus, yang lampu begimane?" tanya Xiumin. Mereka berempat ngegidik.

"Si Baekhyun hyung kali, main nyetak nyetek lampu tadi," kata Kyungsoo sambil ngelirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun ngedelik. "Heh! Gue gak ada mainin lampu, ya!"

"Bukan itu aja, gue tadi yang lari agak dibelakang, ngedenger orang, cowok tepatnya, lagi ketawa! Seriusan gue!" tambah Chanyeol. Member lain ngernyit. Mereka gak bisa nge-koment apa-apa kalau udah masalah ketawa.

"E- Eh, lo tadi bilang jangan ngomong macem-macem, kan? Se- Sekarang kok..." kata-kata Luhan ngegantung.

Member yang lain mikir bentar. "Oh iye, jangan ngomong macem-macem. Ah, lo pada gimana, sih, hyung?!" protes Kai.

"Kita kan gak sengaja!" kata Kris ngebela diri.

"OY! CEPET MASUK GUDANG! KITA SYUTING SEKARANG JUGA!" manager mereka tiba-tiba tereak sambil nyeret member EXO kegudang.

-00-

"YA! CUKUP BUAT HARI INI!" kata cameramen sambil nge-bow. Member EXO bales nge-bow sambil ngehela nafas lega. Buat syuting MV mereka kali ini, mereka ngambil _oneshoot_. Jadi, gak bakal ada edit-editan adegan lagi kayak di MV yang lain. Tapi tetep, ngambil _oneshoot_ kayak sekarang gak mudah, bikin tenaga mereka habis. Kalau salah gerakan dikit, musti ngulang dari awal lagi.

"Kalian, cepet kesini!" suruh manager mereka tiba-tiba. Member EXO ngernyit. Buru-buru mereka ngedatengin manager yang lagi mantengin monitor hasil syuting mereka.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Member EXO pada cengo sendiri. Kaki mereka udah gemeteran.

Manager sama kru-kru ngehela nafas. "Tenang, kalian gak bakal gue suruh mulai syuting lagi. Biar ini entar di edit sama kru yang lain buat ngehilangin penampakannya. Sekarang, kalian siap-siap pulang. Tiga puluh menit lagi kita balik. Gue mau bantuin kru yang lain beres-beres dulu. Lo pada nunggu aja didepan gudang," kata manager.

Member EXO dengan gak semangatnya, balik keruang 2-3 buat ganti baju.

"Siapa yang ngira, banyak banget yang kayak begituan muncul di MV kita sekarang?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Member yang lain ngangguk.

"Emang iya mereka fans kita, makanya sampe muncul juga di MV," kata Kai. Dan dengan gratisnya, dia dapet _glare_ dari member lain. "Jangan bercanda, dekil!"

Kai nyengir canggung. "Gu- Gue bercanda, hyung."

Kris sama Suho ngelirik member yang lain. "Udah selesai? Udah nyok sekarang keluar. Kita tunggu manager. Juga, jangan ada yang pisah-pisah kayak minta ke toilet. Tahan noh pipis sampe dorm nanti," intruksi Suho. Yang lain cuma nangguk aja sambil keluar kelas.

Sebelum keluar, Kris ngematiin dulu lampu kelas.

_**BRAKKK**_

Gak ada yang nyadar, dipojokkan,

Ada yang merhatiin mereka dari tadi sambil senyum ngeri.

"_**Hihihi..."**_

-00-

"Sudah semua? Ayo dah kita balik!" ajak manager sambil jalan duluan. Member EXO ngangguk sambil ngikutin manager.

Chanyeol gak sengaja ngelirik kearah pintu gudang yang kebuka, dan disana ada...

"Baekhyun hyung?" kata Chanyeol pelan sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya. 'Baekhyun' yang diliatnya, udah lari keujung lorong.

Xiumin sama Chen yang ada disampingnya ngernyit. "Lo bilang apa, Yeol?" tanya Xiumin.

Chanyeol ngegeleng dan berniat buat ngejar 'Baekhyun. "Baekhyun baru keluar dari gudang? OY BAEKHYUN HYUNG! LO MAU KEMANA?!" tereak Chanyeol udah ambil ancang-ancang buat ngejar 'Baekhyun'.

Chen buru-buru ngecegah Chanyeol lari. "Lo ngomong apaan, sih, Yeol?" tanya Chen.

"Baekhyun hyung tadi baru keluar dari gudang, hyung! Gue mau ngejar dia dulu!" kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha ngelepas cengkraman Chen dijaketnya.

Kris sama Tao yang ngeliat Chanyeol ribut sendiri dibelakang mereka, terpaksa ngedatengin Chanyeol, Chen, sama Xiumin.

"Lo ngapa? Mau ditinggal yang lain?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Enggak. Gue mau ngejar Baekhyun hyung dulu. Tadi dia habis keluar dari gudang, terus lari keujung lorong yang lain."

Tao sama Kris ngernyit. "Tunggu, Baekhyun ge?" tanya Tao ngepastiin. Chanyeol ngangguk.

"Bukannya Baekhyun ge tadi udah jalan duluan sama Kyungsoo ge?" tanya Tao ngepastiin.

Giliran Chanyeol yang ngernyit. Dia rada gemeteran dikit. "Lo jangan bercanda, Tao!"

"Tapi, Tao bener! Tadi gue liat sendiri Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo jalan berdua keluar," kata Xiumin.

"Mungkin lo salah liat kali," timpal Chen.

"OY CHANYEOL! AYO CEPET JALANNYA! MAU DITINGGAL?"

Dan Chanyeol natep kedepan gak percaya.

"Ba... Baekhyun hyung?" tanyanya gak percaya ke Baekhyun yang beberapa meter didepannya. Chanyeol ngelirik kebelakang.

'Baekhyun' yang diliatnya lagi dadah dadah ke dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**EMAKKKKKKK!"**_

_**BRUSHHHH**_

Chanyeol buru-buru lari sambil nyeret Baekhyun duluan.

Kris, Tao, Chen, sama Xiumin saling natep satu sama lain.

"_**KABORRRRRRR!"**_

_**WUSHHHH**_

Dan 'Baekhyun' yang tadi diliat Chanyeol,

Udah berubah wujud jadi cewek. Persis yang kayak ditoko sebelumnya.

"_**HAHAHAHA...**_"

**-END-**

**...**

**Ekhem... Hai? ._.**

**Oke, gak tau mau ngomong apa sama ini ff =_=**

**Hancur, berantakan, kagak serem, humor campur aduk gitu ash...**

**Tapi tetep ya nekat post ini ff errr...**

**Ini ff keinspirasi sama cerita penampakan di MV growl. Gak tau bener atau enggak ya._.v**

**Dan buat kejadian Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, sama Xiumin itu memang beneran pas mereka syuting mv wk .-.**

**Yang lain, saya karang sendiri NYIAHAHAHA...**

**Dan pas banget, ini malem jumat. Jadi ya... /nyengir/**

**Udah ah, gak mau banyak bacot disini.**

**Yg punya acc, saya bales di pm nanti reviewnya.**

**Dan juga urgh... SILENT READERS!**

**Bukan minta review kalian, cuma mau minta kalian ngehargain karya orang lain. Ngenikmatin karya orang lain tanpa memberi pendapat? Itu bagaikan apa ya... Pokoknya ya gitulah.**

**Mau review ke twitter saya langsung juga gapapa sih kalau emang gak bisa review di ffn ._. /sekalian promosi wok :3/**

**Nih, twitter saya /gsfra_**

**Atau dari bbm 2936A23B**

**Last,**

**Review, please? Ppyong ^o^)/**


End file.
